


Please

by too_obsessed



Category: Dear Evan Hansen
Genre: Evan is Angery, M/M, homophobia :/, i wrote this at 2 am, jareds parents kick him out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/too_obsessed/pseuds/too_obsessed
Summary: Jared's parents kick him out, and he doesn't know where to go.





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> hhhh. i am gay  
> i wrote this at like 2 am so sorry for any mistakes  
> i disnt proofread  
> dont hate me  
> sledg  
> i wrote this on mobile  
> im not good at angsty endsings sorry p

Jared Kleinman is gay. He also, unfortunately, has parents. Parents who don't take kindly to gay people. Parents who lower their voices and cover their mouths when anything remotely homosexual is mentioned.

At first, Jared thought it was funny. Who could be this scared of two people loving each other? 

Jared doesn't think it's funny anymore. 

Not after being cursed at. 

Not after having his suitcase thrown at him, full of his pre-packed clothes. 

Not after being told to leave and not return. 

Even  _he_ can't find the humor in that. 

So here the brave Jared Kleinman is, shaking and crying in front of his only friend's(?) front door. 

When Evan answers his door, a wave of relief washes through Jared's body. He doesn't hesitate to lug his suitcase up the front stairs of Evan's porch, drop it off at the staircase, and collapse onto the living room couch.

Evan, for once, doesn't seem bothered. He walks to the storage closest, pulling out the fluffiest blanket he can find and wrapping it around Jared's shoulders. He then pulls out his "off-brand" phone, unlocking it and finding the Spotify playlist he always puts on when Jared shows up to his house crying. 

While Jared is getting comfortable, Evan disappears for a moment as he makes tea for the both of them. 

After ten minutes of the sound of tea brewing and Jared's occasional hiccups, Evan returns with two cups in hand. He hands one to Jared, then settles in the corner of the couch across from him. "So.." He starts, not knowing where to go from there. There's something in the back of his mind he knows he needs to address, but he's ignoring it. For now. 

But Jared doesn't seem interested in talking. He has his phone out, scrolling through it. Ignoring Evan. Not even thanking him. Of course.

Just from staring at Jared for two seconds, Evan can feel his blood start to boil. He can't hang onto this any longer. "...Listen, Jared, I- I know you're upset, but I'm not just going to be your friend whenever it's convenient for you." 

Those words make Jared freeze, but Evan continues. 

"I mean, come on, Jared. Really? You show up at my house, with a  _suitcase -_ what, you want to have a sleepover? Last week you were screaming at me about some dumb shit, and now you're acting like we're best friends?!" 

Jared drums his fingers on the side of his cup, shifting his gaze around the room. "Can we not talk about this now?" 

"What?" Evan scoffs. "I've been trying to gain the courage to confront you for months-" 

"Months?" Jared squeaks. 

"- and I'm not going to put my emotions on stand-by just because you're not feeling up to it!" 

After this shocking revolution, there's a long moment of silence from both of them. 

Jared knows he's an asshole. He knows he's a horrible person who deserves to rot in Hell (NOT because of the gay stuff, mind you), and he knows he doesn't deserve any of Evan's kindness. But right now, he really,  _really,_ really needs it.

But he's got no response. Except, "Can I stay here tonight?" 

"Really?" Evan sighs. "Really, Jared? I finally tell you why I'm so tense around you and that's your response? Well, I'm not- I'm not a pushover. So, no, Jared. You can't stay over tonight." He rolls his eyes.

But that just has Jared crying again. "Please, Evan. I don't- you don't get it." He takes a shaky breath, wiping aggressively at his eyes. "My parents kicked me out." He blurts out, and Evan is silent. 

"What?" 

"I'm fucking gay, Evan!" Jared groans. "And I finally told my dumbass brother. After months of trying, I tell him, and he tells  _them._ " His voice morphs from hopeless to bitter in a matter of seconds. Then it's back to sad. "I went to the only other fucking place I knew, and it turns out you don't want me either." Jared puts down his tea, bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face in his hands. 

"I- I didn't- you should've told me." Evan whispers. 

"Yeah, fuck you." Jared scoffs in return, slowly lifting his head, glossy eyes staring down Evan. "Like you give a shit. Why should you?" 

Evan lowers his head, staring down at his lap. His tea has gone cold. 

"That's what I thought." Jared stands up, turning off the dumb Spotify playlist that never makes him feel any better. He grabs his suitcase by the stairs, and he's about to leave, when, 

"Jared, wait." Evan is behind him, a tentative hand resting on his arm. "I... want to help." 

Jared turns, wide eyes meeting hesitant ones. "Why?" 

"Because we're fr- family friends, and that's gotta count for something." Evan nods firmly, pulling Jared's suitcase back to the staircase. "You can stay as long as you need."

"I'm not a charity case," Jared mumbles, but he's beyond thankful. 

-

And so Jared does stay the night. And one night morphs into two. Then three. Then a week. Then a month. One night, they're sat in Evan's room, lying on the floor and looking up and the dumb glow-in-the-dark stars on Evan's ceiling. 

"You know," Evan starts, quietly at first. "I was thinking. About you being gay? And I guess- when you first told me, I was almost.. relieved. which is dumb, right? But, uh.." Evan shrugs lightly, looking pointedly away from Jared. "It's.. real dumb." 

"No, c'mon, what is it?" Jared urges, sitting up slightly. 

"I, um. I think I might be bi..? Sexual. I mean- bisexual. One word. Not just sexual." He mumbles, picking at the sides of his carpet. 

"Woah, really?" Jared grins, looking over at Evan. "That's a relief." 

Evan frowns at Jared. "A relief? What do you mean?" 

And the poor guy immediately turns red. "Shit. Nothing." 

"No, c'mon, what is it?" Evan asks, teasingly copying Jared's tone. 

"Nothing! I'm an asshole. Let's talk about something else." 

Evan frowns, but nods slowly. "Well.. I'm off my meds." 

"Really? That's great, man." 

"Yeah. Not to brag. I'm still going to therapy." 

There's a silence. Then, "I really like you. Like, a shit-ton." Oh, Jared. 

Evan immediately sits up, staring at Jared with wide eyes. "I- uh- what do you mean? By that?" 

Jared slowly sits up as well, averting eye contact. "I, um, I like you. A whole lot. Like, the gay kind." 

"Oh."

"Yeah." 

"Well.. I like you too." 

"Really? Wow." 

"..Yeah." 

There's a silence, while both of them are just staring at each other with wide eyes and red cheeks. Then Jared decides to be not-smooth. "Can I kiss you?" 

"Huh?!" 

"Oh, shit. Nevermind."

"N-No, it's okay," Evan stammers. "You can kiss me. I was just surprised." 

Jared nods slowly. "Okay. Rad." 

Evan laughs nervously, leaning forward slightly. Jared does the same, closing his eyes. 

...But Evan panics at the last second and just kisses Jared's cheek instead. "Sorry. I'm just- it's moving a little fast." 

Jared quickly leans back, shaking his head. "No, you're right. We haven't even been on a date. Or anything."

"Do you-  _want_ to go on a date with me?" 

"Uh.. yeah? Some cliché café or something?" Jared shrugs, and Evan smiles. 

"Yeah. I'd like that." 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments appreciated!


End file.
